


An Overdue Letter

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Comfort, I guess???, mostly just overthinking, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Python find Lukas up too late worrying over a letter he doesn't know how to write.Based partially on Lukas & Python's A support, partially on just I wanna vent.
Relationships: Lukas & Python (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 11





	An Overdue Letter

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a bit out of character but this is a vent fic so :/

Python rolled over in his cot, struggling to fully fall asleep. Even behind his tired eyelids he could sense a light within his shared tent. He grumbled as he sat up and opened his eyes to find a candle lit at a table in the corner. Hunched over said table was Lukas, quill in one hand and parchment paper in front of him. His back was turned to Python, but considering this was the same position he saw him in when he first went to bed some time ago. He gave another exaggerated groan as he got out of bed to see what it was that ailed his friend. “You writing a novel or something? Come on, buddy, why don’t you douse the candle for a little while and get some shut eye?”

Lukas jumped a bit, as if startled from stupor. “Oh, Python, was I keeping you up? My apologies; I must have lost track of the time. I have been attempting to write this letter, but seem to be at a loss for what to say. But you are correct, straining over such matters this late at night will do no good.” He started to move to put his stationery, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Python had finally noticed the pile of crumpled papers gathering at the edge of the table, a few having fallen off the edge and onto the floor. “Hey, what’s this about? Must be something important for you to be worrying about it this long.” 

Lukas’s fell to the blank page in front of him then again to his own hands, now dotted with blotches of dark ink. “Ah, well… you remember that woman I told you about some time ago? The one whom I had courted? We have been exchanging letters every few months since I left. Recently though, I have noticed a shift in the tone of her correspondences.”

“Shift in what way?”

“I believe she desires to continue our courtship once this war is over. I have tried to remain friendly, but… I fear I am just stringing her along. Would not she be better to know our relationship has stagnated and she should search elsewhere for companionship?”

“Okay, then why not just tell her as such? If it’s really weighing on you so much then just come out with it. Maybe she’ll be sad for a little while, but you’ll both be better off in the end. Why’s this troubling you so much?” 

“Yes, it does seem so simple, yet I… oh how can I put this?” Lukas pinched his brow, struggling to find the right words for the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind for so long. “I suppose… I suppose some part of me is afraid to burn that bridge. Though I feel nothing for her now, part of me continues to wonder if my heart may some day change. If maybe I’ll wake up someday suddenly able to feel that passionate fire you claimed to see between Clide and Mathilda, but I’ll have missed my chance because I dismissed the woman who pinned for me for so long. I suppose I am merely being selfish by toying with her heart over such trivial thoughts, yet they continue to prevent me from finding the right words to free her.”

Python crouched down next to Lukas’ chair, forcing himself into the line of vision of his bowed head. He placed a comforting hand on the other man’s arm, rubbing it a bit in a comforting gesture. “Lukas, buddy, I know it’s a rough, but I think you know what you gotta do. You’ve spent plenty of time wondering if you love this woman, I think it’s only fair to let her know about some of these doubts that’ve been eating you up. And if someday you do decide you wanna give another go at romance, I’m sure you’ll be able to find someone even better suited for you. You’re a handsome fellow, you could have all the ladies swooning over you if you really wanted. Like I said before, just take it at your own pace.”

Lukas looked back at the pages on the desk, “yes, I suppose you are right. Then that is just what I shall do. Thank you, Python, somehow you are always able to quell my concerns over these matters. I do appreciate it so greatly.” 

“Of course, what are pals for?” Python stood up and gave Lukas as playful slap on the back. ”Now hurry up and get to bed or I’m gonna get Forsyth so he can drag you there.” As if on cue, a loud snore resounded through their tent. 

“You’d have to be able to wake him first,” Lukas chuckled, but still cleared off the table and blew out his candle anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I am usually more meticulous about revising my fics, but I wrote this while kinda tipsy and very depressed so I just wanna go ahead and post it rather than linger any longer.


End file.
